The Original Superbeak
by PFT
Summary: At the age of 12, Phineas Flynn was lonely and shunned. His alterego, Superbeak is the most popular Superhero. Period. Halted due to Writer's Block. New version to be started shortly.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked down into the cold, swirling river below. Today is the day my mild-mannered alterego dies. I leapt down. But I did not fall into the river. That is the whole point of doing this. I float above the river, holding a set of clothing. Maybe someday i'll return. Maybe not.

You may know me by my real name. The name I am now giving up, possibly for good. My name is Phineas Flynn. It is now the fall of my 8th grade year. My ex-best friend and stepbrother have been going out for 2 months ago. Gradually, after a week, i fell out of the group.

2 months of coming home crying day after day.

2 months of being shunned by Isabella and Ferb. And most of everyone else. My only friends are Candace and Django, and those friendships are falling apart. I am loved as Superbeak, but hated as Phineas Flynn.

I drop the clothes in. I am appeasing them. Hope they're happy. To make it look real, i wrote a suicide note and stuck it in my bed.

This is now my life.

Helping save their freedom from villains.


	2. Rise of Superbeak

1. Rise of Superbeak

Here I am standing in the middle of Danville. I have to admit, being a superhero is hard. I am currently battling some guy who calls himself 'The Regurgitator.' Bald dude, green supervillain tights. Of course he got the first blow, remember Khaka Peu Peu?

After he smashed me through Danville lighthouse, I flew back towards him with supersonic speed. For a supervillain, he sure was weak. He went flying. Using my super sight, I saw him fall into a high-security prison. Superbeak 1, Villains 0. I flew away shortly after, I still needed time to vent my feelings.

"Killing" myself was hard, yeah. But this was fun. And it would keep my family safe. No time to think, I could hear someone screaming for help a long way away. Should I go?

It's my job. I went.

In New York, Someone had leant too far over the guardrail and was now falling from the Empire State Building. I quickly flew and rescued the person, 40 feet above the ground. Was a superhero's life so Cliche? Apparently it was. Darn. Was something big ever going to happen? Maybe I shouldn't ask that.

* * *

I woke the next day to find out I was front-page news. Cool. They couldn't believe that there was something in real life like a superhero. So I'm a lone commodity. Woo hoo.


	3. My Hero

2. My Hero

By now, it has been around 3 months since I "died." It is now December in Danville, and the snow is falling. I see the leaderless Fireside Girls trudging through the snow. All of a sudden, "The Regurgitator" comes out of nowhere and picks up Gretchen. He is about to run off, so I try to catch him.

He manages to run about 3 blocks before I catch him. I save Gretchen and then smack him back into the High-Security Prison.

I help her back to the troop, where they are all cheering. It is only then that I ask the question weighing on my mind. "Didn't you girls have a leader?"

Addyson piped up. "Yeah, before she started dating Ferb."

"And Phineas..." I can see a look of guilt crossing Gretchen's face, "... he jumped."

"Only because of her and Ferb." Ginger has clearly gotten sour towards Isabella. "They went and cast them out of their lives."

"She 'Quit' the Fireside Girls after that, but only because we were going to get rid of her." Gretchen was crying. "We shouldn't have followed her all along."

Only then did I speak. "You should stop focusing on the past so much. What is done is done. I'm sure Phineas would be glad that you miss him." I smiled at them. Dramatic Irony. I then heard someone else calling for help. "Goodbye!"

It turned out that a plane had lost its ability to steer. I gently helped it down to the runway.

* * *

The next day, the headline blazed off the newspapers.

_Move over, Captain Sullenburger._

It was about how I had saved the flight. Was I going to appear in the papers that often? Then again, every one likes a good Superhero story.


	4. The Gift of Joy

3. The Gift of Joy.

December 24. Christmas Eve. I remember that day well...

No time to remember. A platypus in a fedora comes bearing a note, which he hands to me. I read it.

_Follow Agent P._

"I guess that you are Agent P."

The platypus nods and takes me to his base. There is a screen and... Isn't this the base Ferb built? But he didn't... who are these people?

The screen powers up. On it is an oldish guy with a buzzcut and a military uniform. "Ah, Superbeak. It is nice to see you. My name is Francis Monogram. This is Agent P, our finest agent." The platypus nods. "We have called you in a crisis situation. Agent P's nemisis has teamed up with the Regurgitator to ruin the Spirit of Christmas. We need you to stop them. First, stop the Regurgitator, then deal with Doofensmirtz."

We exit. I carry the platypus there. Along the way, he loses his fedora for a minute. That allows me to recognize him. I stop.

"Perry?" The platypus looks confused. I lift my mask off. "It's Phineas." I see tears forming in his eyes. he gives me a form of Platypus hug. We both disguise ourselves again. "Glad to be working alongside you."

We arrive there. The Regurgitator is there with a large army of robots. One by one we take down the robots. They are too powerful, and so soon we are surrounded. The Regurgitator laughed. "Long have I waited. And now here you are. And now to finish you off once and for all." He throws a bomb at us. I catch it and quickly throw it back. It destroys his platform and he winds up flying off, screaming like a little girl. I watch as he falls into Guantanamo Bay. THE highest security prison in the world.

We run off to take on Doofensmirtz. We end up both getting caught. "Does this happen a lot?" I ask Perry. He nods.

* * *

Right just then I could see Isabella walking over with her mom to My- no, not anymore- Ferb's house. He still builds the stuff, but Isabella now comes up with many ideas- instead of me. They don't do as much as we used to, or even as fast- Ferb and Isabella are often kissing. Romantically. The Garcia-Shapiros spend the holidays with Ferb's family now. I don't know why.

* * *

I see a loose screw on the floor and I grab it with my hand. I then cut through the rope trapping us. Perry destroys the machine. We decided to go back to the base, where we celebrate the holidays with eggnog and a nice chat. I can understand his facial expressions, like I did Ferb's. We both have secrets to keep.

Perry explains what we destroyed. It was a "Gloominator," a machine which would destroy the Christmas spirit in Danville. Boy this guy sure is weird.


	5. Defender of Freedom

4. Protector of Freedom

The year of 2008 began with an awkward start. A group of Islamic terrorists had set up in Danville, and had taken over most of Danville. In the middle of the night, thousands of Islamic Militants would be flown in, to possess Danville and make this the first war fought on American soil since the war of 1812. Things were going badly. Hundreds of Americans were dead by sunset. I got a message from Perry- _Come to base. Immediately. P. _So I did. I slid down the tube into the base. Perry was already there. Monogram was on the screen. He had few words. "Sic 'em."

We were inside Islamic Territory- so we were attacking from the back. The US Army was already fighting them from the front. In no time, we had decimated the rank and sent many scuttling back to the airport. Of course the US Air Force wasn't going to let them get back into the skies. So they were forced to surrender. One by one, the armies surrendered. All but 1. The 1 surrounding the commander. That was about to change. The commander saw that his army was slowly shrinking, so he ordered them to attack. Someone hit Perry in the wrist. He fought on, but he was in pain. I still can't believe that Perry was always disappearing for this. And he just took it bravely. C'mon! He's a platypus, and he's manlier than me.

Not much happened after that. The news next day called me "Defender of Freedom." Catchy.


	6. Invincible

5. Invincible

I was flying around the city, making sure things were all hunky-dory. When the oil drum flew out of nowhere. Yes, an oil drum. I dodged it and heard an evil laugh. "There's more where that came from! You glorified bag of feathers!"

"You talking to me?"

"No I'm talking to the pig to the left of me.(There was no pig there.) OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU! Sheesh, ya'd think that supers would be smarter." He said, while launching another oil drum at me. I dodged it. He then began to launch them furiously. I dodged them all. "STOP MOVING!"

"Who are you?"

"They call me... THE REGURGITATOR'S INTERN!(Thunder crashes in background.)" I looked around. Where on earth was that coming from?

"So... Why are you throwing Oil drums at me?" I asked, while still dodging the oil drums.

"BECAUSE I CAN! HAHAHA!" That laugh was seriously getting annoying. He pulled back the switch. It clicked. But no drum came out. He was out of drums. "DARN! I WILL RETURN TO DEFEAT YOU!" And he disappeared.

I was hit in the back of the head with a newspaper. "That was quick." I looked at the headline. _Danville Steel Chorus gets broken foot and new drum set._


	7. Unstoppable Power

6. Unstoppable Power

It was a few weeks later. The same guy was back.

"NOW TAKE ON A DUEL WITH MOTHER NATURE!" He summoned a large rock to slam into Danville dam. It did, and it began to leak. I held it together, but this was only a temporary solution. If I let go, the Tri-State area might be flooded.

**Meanwhile, back in Danville...**

"Ahhhh! There's a giant crack!" A person screamed.

An old puppet turned around. "Shut up!"

"No, there! Up at Danville dam!"

"Oh." And the puppet crumbled to dust.

**And now, back to our Feature Presentation.**

All of a sudden, he had an idea. "Somebody get me a caulk gun! and some caulk!(The waterproof stuff that surrounds the bathtub.)" Amost immediately, it was thrown to him. Quickly he recaulked the dam, and it was as good as new.

"Hmm... not powerful enough. BUT NOW.... PREPARE FOR THE HURRICANE!"

**We interrupt this broadcast to bring some emergency news... ahhh, forget it. We all know what there is approaching.**

"You should have made something harder to defeat." With that, he flew into the eye and began to rotate it... the opposite direction. Gradually, it shrunk, filling Danville reservoir. "Now I just do this," he smacked him upside the head, sending him flying. "And, goodbye Intern."

* * *

The Regurgitator was just climbing to the top of the fence when he heard screaming. His intern then crashed into him. "I should have taken up knitting..."


	8. I'm The Same Age As These Guys!

7. I'm the same age as these guys!

There was something I needed to do, outside of saving the day (gasp!). In February, I was invited to speak at the Danville Middle graduation ceremony. DMS was where I had gone to school... For some reason, I accepted. The funny thing was, I am the same age as these guys. Nobody knew about the guest speaker. Unless they were on the staff. So I had to sneak in, and sit behind the curtain. After a speech about the year, I was called to the podium. A large amount of cheering took place. It was surreal.

I began. "I've never done this before, so I hope you'll forgive me if I slip up."

"A while ago, I went to DMS myself." Oh the irony. It was tempting to remove the mask, show who I really was. "Many of you will go, and get jobs, and remain relatively unknown. There is something to be said about that. When you become a superhero, you may have to distance yourself from friends, family, and possibly even your past life. There isn't a moment in which I wish I could go back and be a kid again. But enough about me, this about the kids in front of me. Middle school is a bridge between the freedom of Elementary School and the work of High School. To get through Middle School is to prepare for High school." With that, I left the podium.

There was a student luncheon afterwards. The teachers and speaker were allowed to attend. I saw Ferb and Isabella laughing with a large group of people. Then in the corner, I saw Baljeet, Gretchen, Buford and Django. The 4 of them were no longer the happy, energetic kids I knew. I deided to sit and chat with them. I became vaguely aware of camera pictures being taken, but I didn't care. Let the Media have its field day. Although....

**Outside**

"Arrgh!" A guy holding his camera dropped it, clutching his hands.

"What happened?"

"It just sparked! I mean, it just shocked me!"

Both looked in towards me. I smiled. They ran off.


	9. Superbeak Summer

8. Super(beak) Summer

Of course, there was going to be someone who wanted an interview. That person was Morty Williams. He now worked for the DBC (Danville Broadcasting Corporation).

I arrived at around 3 for the interview. We quickly began.

Italics- Superbeak Thought.

MW: I am currently here with the superhero, The Superbeak! Let us begin. How old are you?

Me: I turn 14 later this summer.

MW: Aren't you a little young to be a superhero?

Me: Yes, yes I am.

MW: Well okay then! Do you have any big plans for the summer?

Me: Well, sir, I am a working guy! I am always on call. So just saving the world. Nothing much else.

MW: Okay. Were you born in Danville?

Me: I was born in Danville General on June 7.

MW: I didn't think it was that soon. Have you always had these powers?

Me: No. It was an accident last summer... It was on Maple Street. I was walking along, and then BOOM! I was thrown back. And it did something to me. I knew one of the people in there. Phineas Flynn. _Me. On a gravestone there is my name on it. June 7, 1994 - October 22, 2007_

MW: Is there any favorite moment you've had?

Me: Riding the rollercoaster that Phineas built, 2004. _The Coaster I built. And my real favorite memory was in the Haunted House with Isabella. 2004._

MW: Any least favorites?

Me: The Christmas Danville almost lost. 2004. _Losing Isabella to Ferb, 2007. Being shunned by my friends, 2007. My death, 2007. 2007 was a bad year for me. _

MW: Wow, 2004 was eventful for you!

Me: Yep.

MW: I suppose that concludes our interview. Thank you for your time.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

I needed to sit down. That wave of memories was too great to bear.


	10. Competition Time!

Competition!

Write the chapter

Reflections:...

Best chapter goes into the story and influences the Prequel!

Make sure it fits into the storyline, please. And appropriate.

Winning story will be announced around July 10th.

Good Luck!


	11. Reflections:

Sorry 'bout that folks! Slight technical difficulties.

And now the winner of the competition...

Amy Rose 7- Eli la eriza !

Reflections:...

Once I left the site. I went as far as I could to think and vent. I needed to let out everything I felt ... because of what the others were feeling ... and to think about when Ferb and I were inseparable. I remember those days where every morning we were together under that tree thinking of something fun to do together with our friends ... and the person next to Ferb, who I wanted more than my life. I hear a scream. The Superbeak must return to save the day, wipe that fugitive tear from my face... I leave the site, I run to get the "surprise" that was the Regurgitator, but that was not what surprised me- who he was holding hostage.

"Let go of that child, he has nothing to do here!" - I cried. His hostage, who he was using as a shield ... was Ferb.

"Look who's talking boy, I knew that you're not one of them." - the Regurgatior said with a confident smile, "does Superbeak not accept that kind of jokes?"

"I'll tell you just one last time ... drop him" - I said again this time in a threatening manner, the Regurgitator laughed malevolently

"Make me" - I changed my expression of disdain for a smile.

"As you wish." - I accepted the challenge, but must do so without hurting Ferb... In a couple of seconds my mind developed a plan. I fell into a tailspin to mislead the Regurgitator and then climbed rapidly to appear behind him, gave him a blow that was to drop to Ferb and I took to rescue him, ended by giving a powerful kick that knocked him back into prison, an end is nothing new. I took Ferb where he was Ferb Isabella and saw them take a hug that made me hurt the heart and soul, I was about to go, but Isabella said-

"Thanks for saving my boyfriend." -I thanked her, gave her a fake smile

"There's no need. Wait, aren't you the leader of the Fireside Girls?" - I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not anymore, they think it's my fault that Phineas is gone and not here... Well, he wanted that and I'm not one to have said no." - my smile disappeared ... At these words out of her mouth.

"Anyone? If you were the best friend of Phineas, the wonders of you spoke to me..." - I said. She turned her face away from me.

"I did not feel that, in addition to who really wanted to be is with Ferb..." - she answered. Without asking more, I left the site. To ask if she felt bad about the death of my old self? She did not care nor did Ferb, with that phrase discovered that heroes can be villains and vice versa, but mostly people are never what they claim to be.


	12. Superbeak, meet Superbeak!

"Aarrgghh!"

I heard the scream like it was from someone next to me. No one there. Scratch that, there is a figure in pink. "Who are you?"

"I am Superbeak. Who are you?" The voice was sweet, melodic and cute. Hmm...

"How can you be me?"

"Huh?"

"Me. Superbeak."

"How? Oh!"

"What?"

"I'm from the 2nd Universe. You're from the First."

"Oh-kay?" I'm not entirely sure about her. At least, I hope it's a she.

"I need your help."

"How?"

"A rip in my dimension led me here. I am the defender of freedom from... HIM."

"Interesting name."

"That's not his real name. It just hurts too much to say it."

"Gotcha."

"Come on!"

"I'm kinda busy in this Dimension. Why do I need to stop a crazed maniac in another dimension?"

"Because he plans to create an inter-dimensional empire."

All right. Fine. "Fine." So we flew off towards... the dimensional hole. Along the way, I hear people screaming.

"But it's not here anymore! Where'd it go?"

"I think I know." And like that, I fly off towards the hole. Downtown. With great difficulty, I get through the throngs of screaming people. X-Beak flies past, right for the hole. It's 6 feet off the ground. "What're you doing?"

"If it reaches the ground, out comes the invasion force!" 5 foot 9. I get under it and start lifting it. 6 foot 3. "What're you doing?"

"Lift." She's randomly pressing buttons on the control panel. "Wipers!"

"Why does an interdimensional portal need wipers?"

She ignores me. The portal starts lifting rapidly. The people below are cheering wildly. A news helicopter, 2, 3, 4; all come flying past.

* * *

"2675 and rising, sir."

"What is wrong with the portal?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Hmm." In the dim light of the cabin, the silouhettes of the crew can be seen. "Tell me, Buford, what is happening to the Maple crew?"

"Most of them are still missing."

"Hmm... Henri!"

"Oui."

"Out in front. You're going to shoot the troublemakers."

* * *

The balcony window opens. X-Beak rips the sniper off the balcony and throws him over her shoulder.

Meanwhile... At Alcatraz... "Almost there,sir."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Right before it hit him, the Regurgitator's intern said, "Dang it."

* * *

"Well, that was fun," she said, "But-" She was interrupted by one of the helicopters exploding. We looked back at the portal from the rooftop. A semi-robotic man was standing there with a smoking rocket launcher.

"It isn't over. Not by a long shot."


	13. Falling

"You!" The 2 of them screamed at the same time.

"Who?"

"That's him!" She screamed.

"I do have a name, freak."

"I'm all human."

"Ay, Buford! Could'ya come out here for a minute?" Buford? Who was this guy? His face was covered most of the way by his headset.

X-Buford stepped out. "Yeah, boss?"

"She all human?"

"Hmm... nope."

"What? I'm still carbon-based!"

"Then you won't mind if I use this." X-Buford pulled out a strange box.

"But, Ferb-"

"Don't speak of that bloody traitor to me!" Bloody traitor? Was he-

He continued. "Over a decade of friendship. And don't get me started on you,

"ISABELLA." She gasped. I silently gasped. "Yes, Izzy, I know your little secret. Remember when you did this to me?" He removed his headset. A large amount of red and black appeared. "You remember that day? The day we had that argument? Let me encourage your memory, and enlighten your friend.

* * *

"Hey, Izzy?" They were both standing next to the 'Sunbeater 5000,' a 2-seater plane

"What's up?"

"Where do you think we should take the plane? I think we should stop in New York."

"What about Paris? The annual European fashion sale is on until this time next week."

"But there's hardly any room in the plane for shopping bags. And I think that New York's better as if something goes wrong, we can still get home for dinner. And if all goes well, ou could take it to go to Paris tomorrow."

"What's in New York that we couldn't see anytime we wanted?"

"Well, there is shopping in NYC if you wanted..."

"But Eurofashion's in right now! Not NYCFashion!"

"But if something went wrong, then your shopping could be ruined! You remember the last time we tried to get back from Paris?"

"But it only went that way after we crashed in the Himilayas!" Her face was redder than he'd ever seen it before.

"Why am I not allowed to be skeptical for once?"

"Shut up!" And with that, she punched Phineas in the gut, sending him hurtling into the plane, and back out again. He was bleeding badly and his body was a mess.

* * *

2 weeks later, he got out of the hospital. His limbs were robotic now. He was wearing long sleeves and jeans to disguise this. Part of his face was now black and red, to hide this, he was wearing a bandage and headset. The same one he was wearing now.

"Hey, Izzy."

"Hey!"

"How's the gang?"

"All right. How's my boyfriend?"

"Still relearning to live."

"What do you mean?" He lifted a sleeve and pant leg. Isabella shrieked. "Does that mean that you're a cyborg now?"

"A little."

"I can't go out with a cyborg, I just can't."

"This is the end, Izzy?"

"This is the end of it, Phineas. And I'm not Izzy. It's Isabella." And with that, she walked away and out of his life.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Phineas."

"It's too late. Buford, take us back to our dimension."

"Aye, sir." And he left. The ship began to move faster.

X-Phineas pulled out a gun. "End of the road for you both. Unless you," He pointed to me, " Wish to join me and rule the dimensions!"

"Never."

"What?"

"Never."

"So be it." And he shot a blue light at me. My suit fizzled. Then he shot an orange light at me. The world began to slow down. And I began to fall backwards, slowly. I heard the laughing of X-Phineas and the chilling scream of X-Isabella/Beak. Her faceplate hung limply off the side of her suit. Her hair waved behind her and she had a look of intense concern on her face. The world became fuzzier and fuzzier. My suit began to power back up. I could see the altimeter. 30000 and falling.

25000. I can see flames shoot past me. Reentry must have sped me up badly.

20000. I can hear the collective gasp of 241,000 people. The entirety of Danville.

15000.

12000. The world is going dark.

8000. Brace for impact. My suit is almost ready to fly.

7000. But I'm not.

2000. I can see the TV Choppers hovering around. Watching. Waiting.

1000. To convey the news. Of the end of Superbeak.

0. I smash the ground like a meteor. A painful jolt runs through my body. I close my eyes for what might be the last time. The horrified screeches of the Fireside Girls, Isabella, and X-Beak are what I hear as I inhale for the last time.


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: I know it's been almost a year since I last published a chapter of this story. And, well, I've had Writer's Block with this storyline since I last published. **

* * *

**So, unfortunately, I close out this Superbeak story. If I should get over my writer's block on this story, I PROMISE to upload it.**

**I feel like a jerk doing this, but I feel like a bigger jerk for not telling anybody.**

**Thank you, all who have read it, reviewed it, favorited it, or even followed it. Your support is what drove me.**

**I would like to especially thank Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza, who helped write Chapter 11- In my opinion, it was the best chapter written for the story, and I hate to put the story involving this Chapter on the shelf. If anyone reading this has an Idea for this storyline, or the new storyline (I'll get to that in just a minute, I swear), please message me- either by E-mail or by Private Message. Or write a chapter for me. I promise to give credit you if I put it in this story, and will thank anyone who gives input.  
**

**I will place the Sneak peek at the new _Superbeak_ in my DeviantArt journal tomorrow. - .com/journal/**

**I close by thanking you all again for taking your time to read this story.**

**-PFT**


End file.
